In known connectors having two or more rows of contacts, referred to as multi-row connectors, resonance between two adjacent rows of contacts restricts electrical performance of the connector. In order to reduce the volume of the multi-row connector, two adjacent rows of contacts are generally designed to be relatively close, which results in relatively strong electrical coupling between the two adjacent rows of contacts, resulting in relatively strong resonance between the two adjacent rows of contacts. If the inter-row resonance between the two adjacent rows of contacts is strong, frequency domain crosstalk between the two adjacent rows of contacts peaks, causing time-domain concussion and other issues. There is a need to reduce or eliminate the resonance between adjacent rows of contacts without excessively increasing the volume of the multi-row connector.